Prom On
by NobleSpaceman
Summary: Pre-Prom. Mr and Mrs Evans meet their son's date(s) for the night and Sam is nervous as to how it's all going to go down. Sam/Mercedes/Rachel friendship fic but PreSamecedes if you squint. EDITED


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Mr and Mrs Evan meet their son's prom date(s) for the night and are surprised by who he is taking.

A/N This story didn't really turn out how I thought it would, but I hope you guys like it! It's more of a pre- samcedes story, and focuses more on the budding friendship. Rachel is included heavily too!

S&M

Sam Evans wandered up the Berry's garden path with his parents in tow with a little more trepidation then he would care to admit. He couldn't quite work out why his parents felt the need to be so involved in this rite of passage, since the past couple of months they had let a few slide right by. Not that he felt any resentment about that, the whole situation was unavoidable. He just guessed that if he'd have to pick he'd so much rather his parents miss work for a couple of glee performances then witness whatever Rachel Berry disaster that was going to reveal itself behind her front door. His parents were excited though, something that cheered him up immensely. They found it hilarious that he had two dates and made the expected references to Hugh Hefner and other infamous bad boys. Sam wondered what how quickly their perceptions were going to change when Rachel answered the door. He was going to go from suave playboy to being the awkward son who was totally way over his head.

Sam was grateful to Mercedes and Rachel even if he found the whole deal a little surprising. Rachel had totally come out of left field with her proposal. He always thought she viewed him as nothing more than Quinn's boyfriend who helped boost numbers. When he stopped being that and become Santana's lackey he assumed he dropped from her radar all together. Mercedes was just a plain and utter mystery. He could never really recall a conversation that they had just the two of them. Although he got to know her ringtone whenever it blew up Santana's phone, which was actually quite a lot he realised. She seemed to be a core member of the group without ever really being noticed. She had an attitude and a chuckle that always made Sam look over his shoulder to smile at her. He wondered how such a powerful girl had wound up on his pity prom train. Rachel he could work out, but Mercedes seemed to have it all together all the time. He wondered if her parents were coming to this Photo op/ pre-nibbles/something or other shindig too.

They reached the door and Sam knocked hurriedly, hoping that Rachel would be please that he was on time. Last time she'd opened this door for him she was wearing some green night gown thing and a creepy enthusiastic smile. Santana had been on his arm, already slightly buzzed and the night went downhill from there. This time though there would be no drinking and he was standing between his parents. He wondered if he should warn them what diva's both Rachel and Mercedes could be, but didn't have time. Rachel had swung the door open.

If his parents were taken aback but Rachel's intensity, they didn't show it. Sam wondered if maybe her hosting skills translated better with adults or something. He was still crept the heck out. Her dads were cool, giving him the mock 'what are your intentions with my daughter' spiel. He had laughed at that because just the idea that there could be a little bit of romance between the pair was freaking ludicrous.

He and his family were invited to sit in the living room, which even Sam could tell was pretty chic. Even though it was obvious that they were the first, Sam still asked if Mercedes had arrived yet. She hasn't and Sam fell back into the couch unable to think of anything else to say. The parents chatted happily.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rings and Rachel stood up and raced to it before anyone could even react.

"Rachel!"

Everyone turned their heads slightly at Mercedes voice, but was all unable to see the pair. Mr Berry seemed to think the best course of action was to ignore the girls and refill his mother's glass of wine. Sam listened intently at Mercedes voice

"You did exactly what you promised not to do!"

Mercedes voice seemed to carry clearly though the houses, Sam guess from all the time on stage. He sunk into his seat avoiding his father's eyes. These women were going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Oh don't play so innocent Mercedes; I can practically smell Kurt on all those alterations"

It was Rachel's turn to show off her vocal skills and Sam wondered how these two were even friends. Although he wondered that about most of the Glee Club, so he guessed it wasn't really anything new. He couldn't really work out what they were arguing about. His mother had a small smile which also flew over his head.

"What took you so long anyway? And where are your parents?"

"Oh don't even get me started on them, but they should be here soon. Is Sam here?"

"Yes, he and his parents are in the sitting room. We were waiting for you to arrive before we started serving the dips"

"What are they like?"

Sam prayed that Rachel only said nice things. He watched her fathers and he could tell they were hoping the same thing.

"They are lovely. They have that blue eye, blonde hair appeal to them"

"So they'd be the perfect parents for a son taking a Jew and an African American to a prom?"

Sam couldn't tell if Mercedes was being mean or genuinely found the situation funny. Mr and Mr Berry seemed to; they had all given up any intention of a conversation and chose to listen to the girls standing in the foyer.

"They look nothing like Sam though"

Rachel's comment confused Sam as much as the one about her being able to smell Kurt on Mercedes. Mercedes seemed to think that Rachel was alluding to more and her gossipy side shined through when she asked

"Are you implying…."

There was suddenly an explosion of giggles and Sam officially had no clue about girls any more. He lent forward and took a sip of his drink, wishing they could just leave for Breadstix already.

"We should go in; my parent's won't be long"

Mercedes suddenly decided and he guessed Rachel must have nodded because it was silent for a minute till

"MERCEDES!"

Everyone jumped at Rachel's squeal and Sam wondered if maybe he should see what was going on. That was what good proms dates did right?

"The dress, the dress, the dress"

Sam heard Mercedes yelp, clearly seeing what Rachel was refering too and in a flash they all heard footsteps race up the stairs.

There was a beat of silence before his father cleared his throat. Conversation resumed.

S&M

Sam wasn't sure how much time had passed when the rang doorbell again. Mr and Mrs Jones had a relaxed energy their daughter never seemed to have. When the introductions were made and apologies were given, Mrs Jones politely asked where her daughter was. Mr Berry pointed upstairs and Mrs and Mr Jones shared a look that made Sam wonder how many dramatic exits Mercedes has made. They didn't seem too worried about the fact that Mercedes had fled the foyer in tears about some yet to be announced fashion emergency. Mr Berry was passing around carrot sticks and hummus when the massive crash vibrated the room. Sam had had enough of being the only teen in the room and stood up, announcing that he was going to see what had happened.

As he braced the stairs he wondered what his family was thinking. Clearly they could tell that the girls were characters, he just hoped that they found it endearing rather than totally obnoxious like he first did. Sighing he followed the sound of soft sobs. He couldn't wrap his head around this girl stuff and he wondered if maybe it had been safer just to stay down stairs.

He opened the door to find Rachel styling Mercedes hair as they sat at her vanity.

"What was that bang?"

He asked, completely perplexed at how calm they seemed to be.

"Oh just walk in Sam. Don't knock or anything"

Mercedes snapped and Sam realised that she is the one that had been crying.

"What's going on? Everyone is waiting to take photos and I'm hungry for tea"

The girls rolled their eyes and he slumped on Rachel's bed

"Well if you must know, behind the scenes of trying to make this the best prom night for you ever we have been diffusing disaster after disaster. You should go back downstairs before the illusion is ruined"

"It was already ruined when you two were gossiping in the foyer!"

Sam snapped back at Rachel. Mercedes halted Rachel's hand that was working on her hair and turned to Sam. He was kind of struck by how feminine she looked. Well he guessed she always looked womanly, with the curves and stuff but tonight she really looked stunning. He swallowed hard.

"Sam, it's been a mess. My dress ripped! Rachel's been trying to fix it but it looks like it's totally ruined. Maybe I should just bow out"

Sam couldn't think of anything worse than Mercedes not going. He couldn't really justify why he suddenly had this pull to be near her. He guessed he must have been reacting to her perfume, or the idea of Rachel being his only date really really scared him. He stood up

"Your mum is downstairs, maybe she can help?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes

"My mother is a fabulous dentist, but sewer? She is not"

Sam rolled his eyes, confused as to why she was making this harder. What is a little rip in the dress?

"Fine, I'll get my mum. She can't be any worse than Rachel"

Five minutes later he was walking back up the stair with his mother. He briefed her quickly on the saga and his mum seemed non plus. He wondered if his mum was enjoying the drama of it all, or just found it funny, how over his head he was with these two girls.

"They are nothing like Quinn"

His mum commented in an offhand tone and he certainly agreed. He wondered what it would be like if he had been Quinn's date. There would have been the slow descent from the stairs, the posed photos and a lot of shy smiles. The complete opposite to the circus he trying to sought out now. There was nothing poised about tonight that's for sure and he actually realised he was really enjoying it.

His mum knocked on the door and opened it slowly to reveal a devastated Mercedes and a stressed out Rachel.

"Hello girls"

His mother greeted and Mercedes quickly wiped her eyes. Sam doubted they were going to make their reservation.

"It's ruined Mrs Evans, completely ruined! I think I caught it in the car door or something"

Mercedes turned out to be the person who didn't need introductions to unload on someone. He privately compared her to Quinn who he didn't even think had an honest moment ever with his mum.

"Let's have a look"

The three women suddenly shot Sam a pointed look and he blushed. Oh Mercedes was going to take the dress off. Right, that meant that he should leave. His legs didn't move though, despite knowing that they should. Mercedes pushed him on the shoulder

"Out boy!"

Suddenly he was faced by a closed door.

S&M

Giggling. There was lots of giggling.

No one else seemed to be paying attention to it and all the parents (minus his mum) had fallen in to an entertaining conversation about his principle and some of his questionable decisions. Sam couldn't focus on the chatter though and his thoughts were with the girls upstairs. He quickly realised how much he wanted his mum to like Mercedes and Rachel because they were both really starting to grow on him.

His mother clapped her hands, grabbing everyone's attention as a wordless gestured for them to come into the foyer. The group stood around the base of the stairs, waiting for the girls. They giggled and smiled as they walked down the stairs, totally lapping up the attention in an over the top way. He laughed and grinned, they both looked great. Of course they all had to stop laughing when Rachel missed a step and tried to pretend that nothing had happened in a total 'the show must go on kind of way' but only resulted in her missing a step for the second time and toppled over.

He knew the photos were going to be hilarious. Mercedes was chuckling, Rachel had a smile that was boarder line ridiculous and he was wearing a smug smirk because no matter who they were he still had two chicks on his arm. He definitely couldn't wait to see them.

The loaded into Rachel's car and the girls instantly bickered about the music. Sam rolled down his window in the backseat and his mum gave him a kiss. She was smiling and so was his dad and he knew that despite everything they had had a good time. These girls were definitely infectious; he knew he was in for a good night.


End file.
